Fandom:Rex Duodecim Angelus
S Rex Duodecim Angelus is a fan-made animation of the troll teams' battle against their session's Black King. It is set to the AlterniaBound track , also including at the end and a brief sound effect from . It was uploaded on June 12, 2014, and can be found here. Content *The video starts with a "loading screen" with the Black King's head orbited by all 12 troll's signs. Aradia's alternates in color between her natural blood color and Aradiabot's, and Karkat's between his chat color and his blood color. *The animation itself begins with a close-up of the fully-prototyped Black King as he stares down at the trolls. Numerous doomed Aradiabots begin appearing around the battlefield as the Black King and the trolls stare each other down. As the battle rages on, the Derse army begins to converge on the players. *The trolls make quick work of the army and move onto the king. He attempts to flatten them with one of the massive tentacles he inherited from Gl'bgolyb and then releases a Vast Glub which is suppressed by the Aradiabots. Karkat and Terezi hang onto his tentacle with their respective weapons while the rest assume their own battle positions, and the Black King angrily shakes the two off. *Karkat begins slicing through the Black King's tentacles while dodging a strike from one of his crab claws. After managing to launch himself to the Black King's chest, he slashes a diagonal wound across it vaguely resembling his aspect symbol. The Black King knocks him aside, and he lands face first on one of the numerous lily pads hovering over the battlefield. *Terezi steps in over him, cane drawn and pretending to navigate with it. She stops at the end of the lily pad and begins poking one of the tentacles with her cane, annoying the Black King. As he sends out a wave of tentacles to attack her, she flips her double-headed coin and draws her cane's blades before climbing up the tentacles as she slices through them. As the coin land scratch side up, she launches herself into the air and drives both blades into the eye of the Black King's right head. *Screaming in pain and rage, the Black King shoots spider webbing at a lily pad to trap Sollux, Vriska, Gamzee, Tavros, Nepeta, Equius, Eridan, Kanaya, and Feferi. Sollux and Vriska manage to break free just as one of the Black King's claws attacks the ensnared lily pad and breaks it in half. Equius breaks free and rescues Nepeta while Kanaya breaks loose with her Demonbane Ragripper and is caught by Tavros in his Rocket Car. *Sollux and Vriska grab Feferi and Eridan, respectively, but Vriska and Eridan are ensnared by the Black King's tentacles. Vriska makes a desperate roll of her Fluorite Octet but gets a "Weasel of unusual size", much to her frustration. An Aradiabot frees Gamzee, who lands on another lily pad, and Equius attempts to fire an arrow but his bow breaks, noted with a brief "D-->Happen!" and one of the Black King's tentacles knocks him aside. *Channeling his courage from Rufio, Tavros frees Vriska and Eridan with his Cigarette Holder Lance. He then charges at the Black King, but the king knocks him away with a well-aimed punch. Kanaya leaps in to catch Tavros, and he is able to fly off in his Rocket Car unscathed. A rainbow appears, and Kanaya applies a coat of lipstick before switching back to her Demonbane Ragripper and slicing through the Black King's tentacles. The Black King pounds on the lily pad she stands on, but she uses this to catapult herself into the air and slice off one of his claws. *Equius and Nepeta team up to destroy more of the Black King's tentacles with his bare hands and her Action Claws. The Black King attacks Equius with a long frog tongue, but he grabs it and rips the end of it off. Equius then launches Nepeta into the air, allowing her to leave a long gash across the Black King's chest mirroring the earlier one left by Karkat. While performing the attack, she is seen flying using a pair of "rocket claws" similar to other flight-capable rocket devices used by various characters in comic. *While Feferi and Eridan destroy another set of tentacles with her Brainfork and his Ahab's Crosshairs, the Black King tries to blow them away by flapping his dragon wings. The two just manage to hold their ground, but Feferi drops the Brainfork. She pulls out her Ψdon's Entente and attacks the right wing with it while Eridan takes his aim from Sollux to the Black King to take out the left wing with a long-range shot. *The Black King summons monsters to aid in battle, and Eridan begins rapidly firing everywhere. One of his stray shots knocks Gamzee off his lily pad, another is bound for Sollux, but is blocked by a meteor, and yet another knocks Karkat's Clawsickle from his hand, which Karkat replaces with his Homes Smell Ya Later sickle. The Black King launches his fist at a panicking Karkat, but a timely flying punch from Equius diverts the attack. Tavros subdues several monsters with his communing abilities, allowing Karkat and Terezi to attack them with ease, before absconding as the Black King tries to crush him under a musclebeast hoof. *Aradiabot and Sollux combine their psychic energies to turn meteors from the Reckoning against the Black King. Terezi picks up one of Gamzee's Sopor Pie pans and throws it at the back of his head, causing him to briefly "awaken" and fly into a rage. He draws his Deuce Clubs and completely destroys the Black King's left head. During the moment of impact, several images flash across the screen, which include his teammates being utterly shocked, the Insane Clown Posse, and Lil Cal. Blood-stained Gamzee returns to normal while Karkat gawks at him, blood raining from the sky in the background. *The Black King, shocked and enraged, strikes his scepter against the ground to create a large linear shockwave, which everyone flees from under Terezi's urging (Karkat pushes Gamzee along, and Nepeta pulls Terezi from its path in the nick of time). Raising the scepter in the air, the Black King starts directing meteors towards the trolls. He then fires massive optic blasts which Sollux counters with his own, but the latter is quickly overpowered. An Aradiabot shoves him aside, sacrificing herself in the process, and Tavros is knocked out of his Rocket Car when caught in the blast. *The Black King then unleashes another Vast Glub, which the Aradiabots are only able to reduce to a nonlethal shockwave. Some of them are blown up in the process, and most of the trolls are knocked off their feet. *Vriska steps forward and removes her glasses as she conjures the Fluorite Octet again. Changing into her god tier outfit, she leaps into the air but is snagged by one of the Black King's tentacles, accompanied with a cerulean "Happen!!!!!!!" Her dice fall from her hands. Transparent images of the trolls' ancestors appear in sequence behind their descendants: first Karkat and Terezi, then Tavros and Kanaya, Nepeta and Equius, Feferi and Eridan, Sollux and Aradia, Gamzee, and finally Vriska. As all the other trolls look on, Vriska manipulates her luck so that they land on their highest roll and grant her her most powerful attack: Ancestral Awakening. Armed with the power and sword of her ancestor, Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, Vriska breaks free of the Black King's hold and slices through multiple appendages coming from the king, including his right hand, as she soars into the air. Stealing all of the Black King's luck, she divebombs him and slashes the orb of his scepter. The destroyed scepter is seen briefly in one of Skaia's clouds as the commotion on the battlefield dies down, and the king's prototyped form vanishes. *The screen fades to black and the white pixelated words "THE END" appear across it. But the words are quickly crossed out by Vriska's cerulean blue, and the message " " flashes onscreen below them. *Vriska touches down on the other end of the lily pad that the depowered Black King had landed on, changing back to her god tier outfit and replacing her glasses. The now injured Black King notices Tavros's discarded Cigarette Holder Lance and charges at her with it. Vriska dodges and punches the Black King in the face. She grabs the lance as he drops it and skewers him through the chest, directly through the bloody X formed by Karkat and Nepeta's attacks, before shoving him off the lily pad to the battlefield below. *The credits begin rolling as the trolls are shown in the aftermath of the battle. Terezi and Karkat catch their breath while Gamzee stares in awe. An Aradiabot checks in on Equius while Nepeta helps Tavros back into his Rocket Car, and Kanaya switches through her many dresses in a futile attempt to find one that isn't bloodstained. Sollux and Eridan argue, irritating Feferi. Towards the end of the credits, a full group shot of all the trolls is shown, with Vriska back in her normal attire and standing proudly in the foreground. Everyone looks worn out, and Karkat additionally looks jealous of Vriska. *A brief post-credits scene shows the Black King's disembodied head pinned to the end of a spear. Category:Fandom